


At My Mercy

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-07 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson are joint business partners of the seedy variety. They run an organization that indulges in slavery, particularly enslaving and selling their captured enemies to the highest bidder at special monthly auction. However, when the ethereal beauty, Eternity, ends up in their possession, the Original brothers decide she’s too rare a creature to hand over to anyone else. Therefore, they keep her for themselves, subjecting her to all kinds of indulgences. With time, one brother makes the mistake of falling in love with the rare beauty. But what happens when new slaves to be auctioned go missing? Is Eternity involved?





	1. The Acquisition

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

There were no two brothers whom were closer than Elijah Mikaelson and his young brother Niklaus Mikaelson. They had the strongest sibling bond out of all the Mikaelson children.

Together, they took command of the supernatural community, ruling it with an iron fist from their chosen headquarters of Mystic Falls. To those loyal, they received much benevolence and privilege. However, to those who dared to oppose them, if they were captured - and they always were by the bounty hunters they employed - they were subjected to a life of servitude, as part of the two brothers’ business venture.

They ran an organization called Slave Row. Here, they auctioned off their captives to the highest bidder to live as their new master’s slave, forcing their captives to submit to the wills of their owners. To say that business was booming was an understatement. People came from all over to bid on the newest captives, making Elijah and his little brother very rich men, on top of being powerful ones.

Once a month, there was an auction, where their captives were paraded around naked and in chains to further humiliate them, before they were sold off to their new masters. Niklaus typically ran the show, while the older Original watched from the shadows. He didn’t take the level of enjoyment from selling their enemies into slavery as his little brother seemed to. No, he simply stood on the sidelines to ensure everything went smoothly, while his brother took on hosting duties.

Yes, everything was perfect, or at least, that was what Niklaus would say.

Truth be told, Elijah was only involved in this cruel and tyrannical business, because he wanted to protect his family from their enemies and in his opinion, subjecting their captured foes to slavery was still kinder than simply killing them. Though personally, the older Original hadn’t the taste for either. However, he tolerated it so long as it sent the correct message to others who dared to oppose them as the ruling family.

Then one day, there came a most usual request for a private audience with the Kings of the Supernaturals. Elijah and Niklaus permitted it, meeting in dinning hall of their family manor with a mysterious, hooded stranger, who came with a rare treasure indeed. They didn’t ask for the name of the hidden bounty hunter, as it didn’t matter to them, despite the fact that neither of them having employed the man. Instead, they focused on the deal the shadowy figure was wanting to make with them.

While Niklaus talked price with the mystery hunter, the older Original was transfixed by the beautiful creature he had bound and chained beside him.

Sitting on the floor at the hunter’s feet was a pale woman with obscenely long white hair and large, almond shaped sapphire eyes. She sat there tensely, looking around at each of the men without an ounce of submission, only a great and fiery defiance, despite being completely naked. She did not fear.

Elijah had heard of this rare creature from rumors that had spread far and wide across the supernatural community. She was a fierce warrior, if he recalled correctly, taking on those who dared to harm the innocent, particularly the unaware human race. She had left quite the trail of bodies and a great sense of fear in the supernaturals, specifically the vampires, who needed to drink human blood to survive. At first, he had thought she was only a myth, a story to protect humanity, but it seemed she was, in fact, quite real.

When their eyes met, the older Mikaelson felt as though his breath had been stolen away. The connection was immediate and profound. At least, it was for him...and there was a hint of familiarity in it too. A curious thing, as he was certain he had never met this woman before. How strange.

“My brother and I are very interested in the ‘White Goddess’, who has been terrorizing the supernatural community for quite some time,” Niklaus was saying to the bounty hunter. “We shall reward you handsomely for bringing her to us, good sir, and with our deep gratitude.”

“Thank you, my lord,” the bounty hunter replied. “I do hope you enjoy her well.”

The younger Mikaelson grinned widely, while gazing at the ethereal beauty, “Oh, we shall enjoy her greatly. Won’t we, Brother?”

Elijah turned his attention to the two other men, pretending that he hadn’t been completely captivated flawlessly. He smirked, “Yes, I do believe we shall.”

“Excellent,” the hunter replied. “A word of warning, before I go: do not remove the gold bracelets upon your newest acquisition’s wrists, as they are the only things that will keep her from tearing you both apart.”

“Duly noted, my good man,” Niklaus said. “We will be sure to heed your warning. Here is your payment.”

The hybrid snapped his fingers and a servant approached with a chest of money to give to the bounty hunter, which the mystery man took without hesitation. The hunter rose from his seat with his payment. With a final nod, he made his exit, leaving behind the exquisite beauty for the Original brothers to do with as they pleased.

“So, Elijah, what do you think we should do with her?” Niklaus asked, gazing hotly at the pale woman. “Do you think we should sell her as we have most of our other captives? Or do you think we should keep her for ourselves? It has been a while since we have had slave of our own, and never have we had one so rare as this exotic creature. What say you, Brother?”

The older Original thought about it, but he didn’t have to think on it long. There wasn’t any way in hell he was going to give this strange and fierce woman away. He was already possessive of her, to a frightening degree. No, she belonged to them - to him, he decided.

“I say we keep her as our own,” answered Elijah with a devious smile. “It has been a while since we have kept a slave for our own amusement and as you’ve said, she is too rare to simply give away. Yes, she should be ours and ours alone.”

Niklaus grinned pleasantly, getting up from the table and going over to where their new plaything sat. He quickly fisted her hair and yanked the woman’s head back sharply. “Do you hear that, pet? You belong to the Mikaelson brothers now,” he chuckles down at her. “We shall enjoy all your splendors immensely, I’m sure.”

“Yes, and why not begin right away, Brother?” Elijah stood gracefully, buttoning his suit jacket deftly as he did. “I don’t know about you, Niklaus, but I should like to sample her wonders immediately.”

His little brother agreed, “I had the very same thought. On your feet, love.”

The ethereal beauty allowed the hybrid to help her rise to her feet, but neither Original was prepared for what came next. The second she was at her full height, the feisty little woman attacked. First, by grabbing hold and twisting Niklaus’s hand that held her until he was forced to let go and then gave him a strong kick to the stomach, sending him sailing across the room. Then she went at Elijah himself, throwing a series of punches and kicks at him, all of which he barely was able to maneuver away from or block. However, he did manage to evade her.

They were equally matched, something that the older Original knew wouldn’t be so, if those golden trinkets weren’t holding her back. She was fierce indeed, even with them keeping her subdued, and it was that fire in her, that defiance that made him hard. It called to his baser self that demanded he make her submit, giving him a burst of strength to eventually overtake her.

With one swift move, Elijah had the fighting woman pinned to the table with her throat in one hand and with her wrists in the other, as he pulled her arms over her head, subduing her. He stared down at her with a look of dark desire. “Oh, I am going to enjoy breaking you, Sweetheart,” he told her, his face close to hers.

“We will see about that,” she spat in return, defiant to the end.

“You will be made to submit, by my hand, one way or another,” he murmured. “There isn’t another out there that I haven’t been able to break. You will be no different.”

Then Elijah acted on impulse and kissed the rare woman passionately, prying her mouth open with his tongue and diving inside to taste her throughly. She tasted sweet and he could see himself becoming addicted to her very quickly.

“Easy, Brother,” chuckled Niklaus as he rejoined him.

Immediately, the older Original pulled his mouth away from the ethereal beauty’s, collecting himself swiftly before his baby brother could notice the effect she was having on him - and he didn’t just mean that in a sexual way either. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he was intrigued by this rare jewel in every way.

“Forgive me, I might have gotten a little carried away,” Elijah replied with a small smirk, while he still held the woman in subjugation. “Shall we get started?”

The hybrid nodded eagerly, “Yes, but I believe a change of plans in in order. I want the first crack at her. I owe her for sending me flying across the room.”

The older Mikaelson laughed lightly, agreeing to his brother’s terms, before shouting a request to one of the servants to bring him a collar and leash, along with a pair of shackles. Once he had the items in hand, he asked Niklaus to do the honors, while he continued to hold their new acquisition down. She struggled a bit, but it wasn’t as heartfelt as before, leaving Elijah to wonder why that was.

Once the shackles were in place and the collar was secured around her neck, the older Original released his hold on her. He stepped away while grabbing onto the leash that had been attached to the collar and tugging her up off the table.

“I’m going to enjoy tearing you both apart,” the resilient and bold woman grinned wolfishly, as she stood upright.

Elijah looked at her, then his brother, whom had done the same at her audacity. They both smiled at each other, liking her boldness. The bolder the captive, the more fun it was to break the captive. Yes, she was going to be quite the treat, especially with how she started at them directly in the eye without any sense of fear or submission.

“I wouldn’t threaten those who hold you at their mercy, love,” Niklaus replied. “That isn’t a very wise thing to do.”

“No, it is not...Miss?” Agreed Elijah. “What is your name, Sweetheart?”

The ethereal beauty looked at him and replied readily, “Eternity.”

Niklaus reached over then and grabbed hold of her chin, pulling her face to look at him instead. “A lovely name, for a lovely woman,” he complimented her, before he kissed her with the same forceful passion Elijah had shown her.

Eternity was more tense with the hybrid, but she didn’t put up much of a fight. The older Original looked on, feeling his blood heat at the sight, from both lust and an intense jealousy. The latter he knew he had no business to feel, but couldn’t help it. Yet, he kept it hidden away masterfully, as to not let his brother know just how under his skin this rare creature was.

When Niklaus pulled away, he licked his lips and looked at his brother. “I can definitely see why you couldn’t wait to have a taste,” he said to him with a chuckle. “Come. Let us begin.”

**To Be Continued....**


	2. The Temptation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

Elijah made Eternity follow him by tugging on the leash attached to her. He lead her away from the dinning room, with his brother following close behind. They climbed the spiral staircase up to the second level of the manor, to their private apartments, where they always took the captives they chose to keep for themselves.

It was here in these cherry paneled rooms where they played with their newest slaves. There were two bedrooms for the brothers and then a common room in between with two vintage couches, a fireplace with two armchairs in front of it, and a bar with copious amounts of bourbon and wine.

Once they were shut up inside, Niklaus took the leash from Elijah, having already made it clear that he was to have the first go at Eternity, as pay back for attacking him. He lead her to the middle of the common room and then turned to face her, while the older Original went to pour himself a drink and then settled on the couch facing his brother and their prize.

Him watching was typical, as his little brother was the one who enjoyed playing with their captive more than he did. It was rare for the older Mikaelson to play, but did happen once in a while. He wasn’t opposed, only selective in who he played with - a contradictory to his opposition to this whole slavery operation, to be sure. However, he was also a hot blooded male, who couldn’t always resist the appeal of a plaything, if said plaything intrigued him enough.

It was a rule set between them that they never played alone, that they were both always present, even if one didn’t participate in any way. It strengthened their bond as brothers and kept possessiveness and rifts between them out of the equation, because the offer to share was always present, even if Elijah often declined.

Niklaus sat on the opposite couch with Eternity standing between his legs. He tugged on the leash to encourage her to kneel down onto the floor, but the gorgeous woman refused to do so. She stood defiantly before him, unwilling to do as he commanded her. The hybrid growled warningly at her, while Elijah grinned in amusement over his glass as he sipped on the amber liquid.

“Perhaps, a different tactic is in order, Brother,” the older Original suggested. “You need to break her, before you can command her to your will.”

His brother shot him an annoyed look, “Yes, yes, I know. This isn’t the first wild creature I’ve dealt with, as you are aware, Brother.”

Then Niklaus rose from the couch. “Maybe I was too hasty in thinking you’d suddenly submit to our will, after my brother’s previous show of dominance,” he said to Eternity. “Perhaps, you need a little persuasion first?”

Eternity said nothing. She only continued to stare at Niklaus defiantly, sending that same look Elijah’s way as well over her shoulder.

That fire in her sapphire eyes called to the older Original’s baser self and he was sure it was the same for his little brother. He wanted so very badly to go over to her and deal with her defiance himself, but he held back out of respect for the hybrid and the arrangement they had made long ago when they had started their business ventures.

Niklaus grabbed hold of Eternity’s chin and forced her to look at him. “How should I break you? Hmm?” He asked rhetorically. “Bind you and leave you there for our viewing pleasure? Secure you to the wall and edge you until you beg for mercy? Or tie you up and beat you until you bleed perhaps? I’m always partial to that last one personally.”

“Do as you will,” the ethereal woman said indifferently. “It matters not.”

“Is that right, love?” The hybrid responded with amusement, but she didn’t respond.

Knowing his brother, Elijah interjected, “I wouldn’t go through with your plan to beat her until she bleeds, Brother. Violence won’t do the trick. Perhaps that first idea of yours would be better.”

A devilish grin formed on Niklaus’s face then. “Yes and we shall leave her there until she chooses to bend to our wills,” he said. “It is always better for our captives to be willing, after all.“

Elijah’s brother turned to Eternity and tugged on the leash, “Come alone, love. Over here, please.”

There was a special table located opposite of the fireplace, just on the other side of Elijah’s bedroom. The table could be folded up into a recliner chair of sorts. This let their victim gaze at them with anticipation of when they would make their move, while they gazed back at their captive unhurriedly. It featured stirrups and restraints that would keep their plaything’s legs spread. The contraption would allow both brothers to relax on the couch, while they gazed at all her attributes unhindered and at their leisure.

It was here that Niklaus lead Eternity to. At first, she resisted him, putting up quite the fight. She managed to turn on him and strike him across the face, which angered his brother greatly. However, before he could retaliate, Elijah released a quiet growl, as he was still trying to resist taking her at hand himself. To both men’s surprise, the ethereal beauty stilled automatically and allowed his little brother to do as he pleased without further resistance.

The hybrid looked back at him curiously, but said nothing about the strange incident.

Instead, he simply went about his task of securing Eternity to the table. Before he guided her into position, he undid the cuffs on her wrists and proceeded to use rope to tie her arms together behind her back. Then he helped put her on the table so that she was laying back on it with her feet resting on the stirrups and her legs bend, as well as spread widely. Niklaus then lifted the adjustable side of the table, so that Eternity was sitting up to where she could see Elijah.

The older Original enjoyed the view, certainly, but it did nothing to help him keep his control, which he was quickly discovering he had none where this strange creature was concerned. This was especially true when he could smell her arousal waffling into the air intoxicatingly. It was disturbing as it was inthralling how hard he had to restrain himself, in order to keep his inner beast from breaking free and claiming the woman as his own.

Never before had he felt something so profound, not even when they had captured Katerina Petrova, a woman Elijah had dared to love, and then had punished her for betraying them centuries ago by selling her to whomever wanted to take her. He had always been able to contain himself, no matter how strong a connection he might have felt toward the captive, even Katerina. Yet, this one was obviously different than all others. A rare jewel indeed.

Once Niklaus had finished binding Eternity to the table, Elijah watched as his brother kissed her punishingly and even dared to run his hand down her body, before dipping his hand between her legs, his fingers probing her opening briefly. Then after just a moment of this, he pulled away completely, causing the helpless woman to whimper slightly, despite herself.

As he came to sit across from his brother, the hybrid sucked on his fingers that had collected her nectar, tasting what was surely her sweetness. “Hmm, she is delectable,” Niklaus said, as he plopped down on the couch opposite him again. “Perhaps you should go have a taste of her, Brother. There’s no reason we can’t sample her, while we wait for her to break, after all.”

Elijah thought about taking him up on his suggestion, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop at a simple taste, if he did sample her. No, he knew he’d be unable to resist taking her fully, against the agreement he had made with his little brother. Niklaus had already claimed to be the first to have her. Therefore, he had to respect that, by any means necessary.

“I think not,” he replied, earning him a curious look, which prompted him to explain, “I would rather remain an observer, while you do as you please, Brother.”

“Leaving me with the difficult task, eh?” Niklaus grinned.

Elijah smirked in return, “Of course. I have complete faith in your abilities to break this wild mare. You’ve always managed before, why should this time be any different?”

The hybrid chuckled, gazing over at the bound woman. “I don’t know, Brother,” he said contemplatively. “Just now, the most curious thing occurred.”

The older Original knew exactly what he meant, before he said it aloud, but pretended to the contrary. “And what would that be?” He asked.

“I think you know, Brother,” Niklaus gave him a look. “You quietly rumbled when our little plaything was resisting me. I heard it, despite how small a sound it was and so did she. The moment you made such a warning sound, she stilled immediately.”

Elijah downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass, before getting up to get another. “And what is it that you are trying to say, Niklaus?” He asked his brother, as if he didn’t already know.

The hybrid answered. “I’m not sure what is going on here, but it seems as though she might recognize you as her dominant, despite having only just met you. Unless, of course, there is something that you’re hiding from me, Brother. Maybe a previous encounter with our lovely captive? Or perhaps you’ve been having a secret, on going love affair with her?”

The older Original turned fluidly to face his brother’s accusations, after he had poured the bourbon into his glass. “I assure you that I’ve never met the woman before,” he responded firmly. “I don’t know why she responded as you say she did to me just now, but I promise you that I have never kept secrets from you. If I had met her before or was having an on going love affair with her, I would have told you up front, but of course, that’s absurd since she is a high priority enemy to our empire. I would never dare to allow myself to fall for someone who poses such a threat to us and our community.”

Niklaus believed him, because of how passionately he denied the accusations and he hadn’t any reason to doubt him. He held up hands in surrender, as he said, “Alright, Elijah. I believe you. I was simply trying to understand this apparent mystery. I meant no harm.”

Elijah nodded as he came back with two glasses of bourbon instead of one, handing one to his brother, who took it readily. He glanced over at the bound and displayed woman, wondering after the instant connection he had felt earlier and the seeming power he had over her. It was strange and he could understand Niklaus’s suspicions.

Then his gaze trailed over her body until it fell upon the wonderful pink flesh between her legs. Damn, did he want her. The mere sight of her and he was ready to loose his well practiced control over himself, especially as visions of all the things he wanted to do to her flashed before his mind’s eye.

Elijah swallowed thickly, before he forced himself to look away, instantly noticing Niklaus’s amused grin. Immediately, he sat down as if he hadn’t been caught staring at Eternity, shooting his brother an annoyed look as he did. He then turned his gaze toward the lit fireplace, watching the flames dance there, trying to rid his mind of the beauty woman they were holding captive, to no avail.

The two brothers fell into a companionable silence, each pretending not to notice the captivating woman on display, but both very aware of her. This was part of the game. They went about their business as usual, while their captive sat there, waiting and anticipating them to make their move onto them.

It was this waiting that often caused their victims to break, becoming desperate to be released or to be ravaged or both. So desperate, in fact, that they would submit to the brothers’ wills without question. It could take a few hours, a day, three. Of course, they both knew that Eternity was going to take some time before she gave into them. Perhaps longer than any other captive before.

Eventually, Niklaus finished his drink and rose from the couch, announcing he was going out in search of fresh blood. Elijah’s brother did enjoy the hunt, despite having a blood supply in storage, like civilized vampires. Once the younger Mikaelson was gone, Elijah continued to sit there, pretending to ignore the ethereal beauty that was so close, yet he refused to touch.

“You know you want to,” said Eternity suddenly, speaking for the first time since before she was bound to the table.

“Excuse me?” He responded, looking over at her and noticing the sly smile upon her lips.

She gave a short laugh, “You want to touch me, to taste me, to claim me for yourself.”

Elijah stared at her curiously for a moment, before he found himself on his feet and across the room to stand beside the table near her head. “You know that, do you, Sweetheart?” He asked her, breathing in her sweet scent that suddenly attacked his senses.

“You’d be astounded by the things I know, sir,” she replied coyly, before she turned seductive as she breathed, “Touch me, Elijah Mikaelson, taste me. I dare you.”

The Original was very tempted to fall for her seduction, but the wiser part of him alerted him to the strangeness of this situation. Why was she suddenly so willing to let him touch her, to give in to him, when before she had been so defiant and resistant to both he and Niklaus? No, this was some sort of trick, a game of her own, and he would not fall for it.

Instead, he smiled humorlessly at her, before his hand shot out to fist her hair at the back of her head, forcing her head back sharply. He leaned in close to her face, while he allowed his other hand to hover over her body, moving it downward without actually touching her. He watched her face as the smugness evaporated and a look of pleading appeared in it’s place. Her body squirmed and lifted off the table, trying to force him to touch her, but every time she came close to succeeding, he moved his hand away.

“Touch me, Elijah,” Eternity murmured breathlessly, more desperately.

“Why? Why are you so eager to have my touch?” He asked her suspiciously.

She sighed and refused to answer.

“You’re playing games with me,” growled Elijah then, not at all liking being played with. He tugged on her hair harshly, causing her to hiss and moan, as he stared threateningly down at her. “Well, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but it seems, for reasons that are unclear, that I have a certain sway over you,” he told her. “Therefore, I am going to give you a command and you are going to follow it to the letter, Sweetheart. Do you understand me?”

When she didn’t answer him immediately, he grabbed hold of Eternity’s throat and pinned her to the table. He squeezed firmly, but not enough to cut off her air supply. “Do you understand me?” He repeated demandingly.

Eternity nodded quickly, submitting to him, much to his surprise and pleasure.

“You will let my brother have his way with you,” Elijah instructed her. “You will do so with minimal resistance and you will submit to whatever he asks of you. Am I clear?”

Again, she refused to agree or respond in any way.

“Answer me,” he hissed.

After some visible inner deliberation, Eternity nodded, albeit reluctantly this time. It was as though she wanted to resist, to defy him, but couldn’t.

“Good, because I will be between your thighs one way or another, Sweetheart,” whispered Elijah lustfully. “However, I would rather keep to the agreement between my brother and I intact, if possible. I do honor family above all. Therefore, I need his desires to be fulfilled before I dare to fulfill my own wants.”

Then, unable to resist, the Original leaned in and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he had done before. She moaned with want and writhed, which lit his blood in fire at her eagerness. It took everything he had to pry himself away from her, before he lost himself to his passion and forgot his agreement with Niklaus.

When Elijah stepped away from her, Eternity whimpered and tried to follow, but of course, she could not. She sighed in frustration and laid back as best she could with her arms uncomfortably behind her.

He chuckled cruelly as he returned to his seat on the couch and proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the night. He even went to bed without so much as a glance or a word to her.

However, Elijah found rest difficult, as he was unable to ignore the erotic visions of the ethereal beauty that haunted him for the remainder of the night.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Surrender +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

Though Eternity had agreed to Elijah’s terms, it seemed she still had some fight in her. It took a total of five days for her to finally give in as he had demanded she do and agree to submitting to their wills. In that time, she had remained as resilient as ever, resisting all the taunts and threats from Niklaus, as well as all the temptations and seductions Elijah threw her way. 

Of course, the brothers continued to go about their usual business too, leaving the lady to sit there and wonder when they would come back to torment her more. They would even conduct their day-to-day affairs right there in the common room, in her presence, but ignoring her completely.

When Eternity did eventually do as Elijah wanted her to and give into his brother, the hybrid had taken a page out of his big brother’s playbook and tried to tempt her into giving into them. It happened in the evening of the fifth day of her resistance. Niklaus tempted the beauty to relent with dark promises of all the rewards he’d give her, if she did give in to them and become their willing slave.

Then he touched her intimately, playing between her legs until she was writhing and panting with need against the restraints that held her in place. He took her near the edge of ecstasy and then backed off, only to do the same again, over and over, driving her to madness.

All the while, Elijah watched from his usual seat on the couch by the fire, both intrigued by the sight of her nearly coming undone and simultaneously nearly driven to blind rage with his irrational jealous possessiveness. The beast inside that meant to claim her as his rattled against the cage. It wanted to put his little brother in his place, but was denied by his own mastery of self-control.

He listened to the ethereal beauty as she begged his brother to finish her off, wishing that it was by his hand that she was receiving such pleasure. He longed to be the one to touch her so intimately, to hear his name escape her lips as she begged him to finish her and as she came undone by his hand.

Soon, he told himself, soon....

“Will you consent to being ours, to do with as we see fit, love?” Niklaus asked Eternity as he slowed his hand’s movements for what seemed like the hundredth time. “If you’re finally giving in, say so and I will give you the end that you seek.”

She broke and shouted to the heavens, “Yes, yes! I’ll do as you wish! Just please...!”

The hybrid was so overjoyed that he had broken this rare creature at last that he kissed her passionately, as his hand moved rapidly between her legs until she was letting out a loud, muffled cry.

The scent of her arousal saturated the air of the common room, making it almost impossible for Elijah to not leave the couch and go to the woman he craved.

Not yet, he thought, as he fought for his control. A little while longer....

Upon gaining her surrender, Niklaus released Eternity from the table of which she had been bound to for the past few days, helping her down from it onto wobbly legs. He kept her arms tied tightly behind her, to keep her subdued in case she had second thoughts about her surrender. He waited until she was steady on her feet, before he grabbed hold of the leash that was still attached to the collar around her neck and lead her over to the couch across from Elijah, as he had the first night they had her in their possession.

He sat down upon it and then commanded her to her knees with a downward tug on the leash. “You will wrap your pretty little mouth around my cock,” he told her, as she gracefully knelt

between his legs, “and swallow everything I give you. Do I make myself clear?”

The ethereal beauty nodded in acceptance of his order. Then with a few motions on Niklaus’s part, the sounds of a belt being undone a zipper unzipped echoed through the otherwise quiet room. A moment later and Elijah’s brother was throwing his head back against the couch with a throaty groan, while Eternity’s began to bob slowly.

The older Original watched with an intense gaze, despite not actually being about to see anything. It didn’t matter though. He knew what was going on and that was all he needed to be completely inthralled.

He felt his own cock harden at the vision of himself receiving such attentions from the rare creature played before his mind’s eye, while he observed his brother being serviced by her. He could almost feel her mouth on his own hardened length and it drove him mad with want.

Before long, Niklaus was tangling his hand through her hair, fisting it tightly as he took control of Eternity’s movements. He thrusted in and out of her mouth, groaning and panting all the while.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, love,” the hybrid breathed with a lopsided grin and screwed shut eyes, to which she moaned in response.

“How is she?” Elijah asked him huskily, as he sipped on a glass of bourbon as before. Though this time, he was doing his damnedest not to shatter the cup in his hand from holding on too tightly.

Niklaus opened his eyes to gaze at his brother with a smirk, as he carried on thrusting in the ethereal beauty’s mouth. “Oh, she is as exquisite as we knew she’d be, Brother,” he answered gruffly, delirious with the pleasure he was receiving. “You will be quite pleased with her, I think, when you have your go at her. I must confess, I can’t wait to be inside her. Never before, have I wanted a woman as much as I want her.”

The possessive beast inside the older Original roared at the very idea of another touching her in such a way. Yet outwardly, Elijah remained ever cool and collected, pretending there wasn’t chaos warring through him. He didn’t let on. He stayed in complete control.

He watched as his brother moved faster, harder; panting and groaning at an increasingly higher volume. Then Niklaus threw his head back against the couch involuntarily and let out a loud cry, while his body locked up in pleasure. It was obvious that he had released into Eternity’s waiting mouth and once he had given her all he had, the hybrid slumped back on the couch.

“You are so good,” his sibling chuckled lazily to their captive.

The pale woman removed her mouth from him and sat back on the floor, submissively waiting for her next command. The younger Mikaelson found this switch of behavior surprising as well as intriguing, while Elijah understood perfectly well that she was being this way because he had commanded her to give his brother everything he wanted.

He still didn’t quite understand the profoundness of their connection nor what it meant, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He simply wanted his arrangement with his brother to be fulfilled, so that he might possess her completely, albeit secretively. His little brother could never know what he was experiencing, as it went against everything they had agreed to as brothers and business partners.

“Come here, pet,” Niklaus ordered Eternity huskily, once he had recovered from his orgasm.

Immediately, Elijah’s brother grabbed hold of her arms and helped her to her feet, before maneuvering her to straddle his lap. He kissed her hotly, causing the beauty to moan in response and rock her hips seductively against him.

Testing both fate and his power over her, Elijah impulsively rose from his spot on the couch and went over to the pair. He grabbed a fist full of Eternity’s hair at the back of her head and forced her mouth away from his brother’s. Such action caused Niklaus to look up at him in surprise, as it was unusual for the older Original to choose to participate in some capacity.

However, his little brother’s surprise might have stemmed more from the unusually intense expression Elijah wore as he bent Eternity’s head back and growled down to her, “Ride him well, Sweetheart.”

Without question or hesitation, the ethereal beauty nodded and whispered, “Yes, Elijah.”

Then, after he released her bound hands, she turned to Niklaus, lining his hard length up with her entrance, before sinking down on his cock until he was buried to the hilt. Both of them groaned at the feel of it, closing their eyes at the sensation. After a moment to savor the feeling of being filled, the beautiful woman braced her hands on the hybrid’s shoulders and began to move over him slowly, rocking over him with torturous slowness.

Eternity’s eyes opened and sapphire met chocolate brown, as she looked over at Elijah. It was magical. It was powerful. It caused everything else to fall away around them, even as she fucked his brother. However, the spell was broken as she had the audacity to reach a little hand out to touch him. He refused to allow her to lay hand on him. Not yet, anyway.

The moment he felt the brush of her fingers touch the fabric of his dress shirt, Elijah grabbed her hand harshly and yanked it away, causing her to wince bad whimper in pain as he squeezed it meaningfully. He started down at her threateningly, “Do. Not. Touch. Me. I do not recall giving you permission to lay hand on me. Try taking such liberty again and I’ll take your hands away from you. Do you understand?”

The harsh words caught Niklaus’s attention, as he continued to thrust up into her body. He gazed between them curiously, almost calculatingly. However, he. didn’t say anything about the moment, not even about the way she submitted to his will again, saying “Yes, Elijah” is a small, timid voice. Instead, at least for the time being, he focused on the beauty’s movements, as she began to ride him hard and fast.

The way Eternity submitted to him without question set the older Original’s blood on fire. His beast roared with the demand to claim her, as she seemed to want to be claimed by him - to belong to him. It took every ounce of strength to stay the course, to follow the plan, and not give in to the baser part of himself right there and then.

Elijah held onto her hand a moment longer than necessary after correcting her, before he realized what he was doing and let go, letting her hand fall back on Niklaus’s shoulder. He moved around the couch to stand behind it so that he could watch the shimmering woman’s face as she succumbed to the passion his brother brought upon her body. He was transfixed by her coming undone, wanting to see it as it happened.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” he murmured encouragingly at her, wanting to touch her, but refusing to. “You’re doing so well. Come for me. Come...now!”

As though his words were a trigger, Eternity gasped and cried out into the room, as she came as he had commanded her to. Her body seized over Niklaus’s with her eyes screwed shut and her mouth agape as the powerful orgasm took her.

Elijah’s brother thrusted into her a few more times as she rode out her end and then orgasmed a second time that night with a mighty roar, buried deep inside her.

The pale beauty slumped over the hybrid as they both panted and came down from their respective pleasure highs.

All the while, the older Original wondered after this strange phenomenon of control he had over Eternity. It was unusual to be sure and it certainly didn’t make any sense to him. Yet, there was a part of him that was quite pleased to have this power, a part of him that didn’t question it and simply enjoyed the authority.

Once it was over, Niklaus called for one of the servants that always stayed on stand by whenever the brothers were playing with their newest, personal slave. A young redheaded witch named Rita Sinclair, whom used to be a slate, but had earned her a position of relative freedom through a show of loyalty, came into the room. She was dressed in a black corset and white pencil skirt as typical of female servants they housed.

“Take our latest slave to the slave quarters and tend to her,” Niklaus ordered her.

The servant girl nodded, and as the hybrid removed himself from Eternity’s body, the witch helped the ethereal beauty onto her feet. Then she guided her out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone with each other.

Elijah found it odd that his little brother had stopped after one session. It was very unlike him. He wondered if it had something to do with the way he intervened and took command of the rare lady. He did hope not, as he didn’t want to have to try to explain himself without giving his feelings and intentions away.

“I thought you’d want to keep her for longer, Brother,” the older Original commented carefully, once the strange woman was out of sight. “You don’t normally let new slaves go so quickly, usually sampling them many times. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is just fine,” Niklaus replied as he stood up from the couch to put himself back together. “I was simply so impressed with how submissive she was and thought a reprieve had been earned after being restrained for so long. Besides, now that she is ours, it is not as if I have to rush. I can enjoy her over and over again, at my leisure.”

Elijah nodded, despite the fact that he didn’t like the idea of his brother touching her again. Yet, he dared not say anything or act in any way that would make the hybrid suspicious of him or his strange attachment to Eternity.

“It is rather interesting, by the way, how our little minx responds so well to you, Elijah,” said the younger Mikaelson, as he made his way over to the bar for a drink. “The way you commanded her just now and she obeyed without defiance of any kind. It’s almost as if she recognizes you as her dominant, but that wouldn’t make a lot of sense unless the two of you have had a previous encounter in the past - a secret one, perhaps?”

“I’ve never encountered her personally before, Brother, and if I had, I would have told you,” Elijah replied honestly. “Better yet, I would have captured her myself and brought her to you as a gift, if I had previously had her.”

Niklaus narrowed his eyes on him. “Then why do you call her ‘Sweetheart’?” He questioned. “You’ve never given any of our playthings pet names before, not even Katerina, of whom you fell for. So why are you doing so with this one?”

The older Original shrugged and again answered honestly, “I don’t know. It simply feels right, I suppose. I don’t know where her strange behavior is coming from either, but does it matter? She is still ours to do with as we please, after all.”

His brother gazed at him with a moment of suspicion, before he accepted his answer as the truth. Once he had, the hybrid shrugged, “Yes, and it was rather erotically pleasing, how you took complete control of Eternity, I must admit. Perhaps it could be a useful tool, your role as her dominant. It could be fun even.”

Elijah was still fighting the possessive beast inside that demanded he put his brother in his place, where Eternity was concerned. He warred with himself, forcing that part of him into submission. He couldn’t let on how deeply he needed to possess the ethereal beauty or how much he wanted to selfishly keep her to himself - something that went against the rules set between brothers.

Instead of following his instincts, the older Mikaelson simply nodded with a small smirk and said, “I agree, Brother. I’m sure it will be quite entertaining.”

**To Be Continued....**


	4. The Intimacy +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

The following afternoon, Niklaus had gone out for the day, to speak with a group of bounty hunters that had a new batch of slaves for them to sell. While his brother was gone, Elijah found he was drawn to the slave quarters, which were made up a series of rooms, where he and Niklaus housed their slaves, no matter of they were personal or ones to be sold. Aside from Eternity, all other slaves that currently occupied those rooms were to be put up for the auction in a few weeks.

He was drawn there, because he craved to have the pale beauty his little brother had enjoyed. While he was curious about his power over her, truthfully, he need for her body outweighed his want for understanding the strange phenomenon. He had thought only of her, after playtime had ended the previous night and had stayed up all night being haunted by her flesh he had yet to allow himself to enjoy.

Speaking of Eternity, he found her standing out of a window that overlooked the vast gardens of the estate. When he entered the large common room, where the slaves could congregate, the looks he received from the captured men and women were a mix of not-so-secretive hostilities and defeated submissiveness. However, the older Mikaelson paid them little mind as he made his way over to where Eternity stood, coming up to stand beside her with his hands casually in his pants pockets.

They stood there together in silence, with him watching her while pretending to look out the window. He didn’t quite know what to say to her nor did she bother to say anything to him either.Besides, he was rather captivated by her beauty. She was still bare of clothing, as part of the rules as a slave - slaves were deprived of clothing, unless otherwise allowed by their masters. She was a small woman, who appeared to be soft, but was in fact, quite strong and fierce.

Elijah wanted to reach out to caress her, to put his mouth on her, to taste her. The urge was too great to resist and he made a decision there and then, one that would be in violation of the rules set between he and Niklaus. Yet, he didn’t care. He wanted her and he wanted her now, no matter the consequences.

The elegant vampire held out a hand to her expectantly as he quietly commanded, “You are to come with me, my lovely Eternity.”

Eternity finally looked at him, first his face and then his hand. She smiled slightly, though she tried to hide it, as she took it without question. She didn’t resist or fight him, only let him lead her out of the room and back toward the private apartments. He lead her through the common room into his own bedroom, shutting the door behind them - hiding them away from prying eyes and ears. He even informed one of the servant girls along the way to let him know when Niklaus returned, so as to not be caught alone with Eternity.

“You’re not supposed to be alone with a slave,” the ethereal beauty observed, after he had spoken to the servant. “It could cause a rift between brothers, should the pact be violated. Yet, you insist upon risking everything for little ol’ me. I suppose I should feel honored.”

“You will be quiet,” he commanded her with a low rumble. “You will only speak when I ask you a question. Otherwise, the only things I wish to hear from you is the moaning of my name and the sounds of pleasure.”

Immediately, Elijah pulled her against him bodily and cupping her neck gently. He stared at her longingly, before giving into his urges and kissing her roughly. His tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her like a starved man. He heard her moan and felt her grab onto the arm of his hand that cupped her neck.

He pulled back abruptly and glared down at her. “What did I tell you about touching me without my permission, Sweetheart?” He growled threateningly.

Eternity quickly removed her hand and had enough sense to keep her eyes lowered in submissive apology; though she did glance up at him now and again under thick eyelashes discreetly. Or at least, what she thought was discreet.

Elijah’s hand shot out to fist the hair at the back of her head. He yanked her head back, to which she winced, and forced her to look at him as he ordered her, “Answer me.”

“To not to,” she answered softly.

“And what did I say I’d do, if you touched me without my say so?” He asked her.

Eternity stared at him with a mix of lust, longing, and a visible inner war between being submissive and defiant. “That you’d take my hands away from me,” she replied.

The idea of tying this rare and powerful creature up, leaving her to the mercy of his whims caused Elijah’s blood to run hot. His cock twitched to life with the very thought. “That’s right, Sweetheart,” he nodded, “and now you’re going to suffer the consequences of ignoring my warning. Stay here.”

Elijah kept an assortment of binds in the drawer of bedside table next to his bed. There were a few pairs of handcuffs, shackles, ropes, and even a few of his own silk ties in the compartment. Making a choice quickly, he pulled out the black rope and returned to Eternity.

As she watched him with anticipation, he circled around her until he was standing behind her. He ordered her to put her hands behind her back, which she did without question. After she had done as he demanded, he proceeded to tie her arms together much in the same fashion they had been tied before, when Niklaus had been trying to break her.

Once that task was finished, Elijah turned her around to face him. He reached to cup her neck again and kissed her hotly, unable to resist doing so. Then he pulled away to order, “On your knees, Sweetheart.”

The ethereal beauty did as he commanded, as all the times before, and carefully, but gracefully fell to her knees before him. Once she was kneeling before him, the older Mikaelson proceeded to undo his belt and then his pants, all the while staring at her as she gazed up at him.

He released his hardened length from the confines of his trousers and huskily said, “You will wrap that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock and let me fuck it until I reach completion. Do you understand?”

Eternity moaned slightly, before she nodded eagerly, “Yes, Elijah.”

Then she opened her mouth wide and let him slip his cock into her mouth slowly.

Elijah’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the warm, wet cavern around his hard length. She was exquisite, just as Niklaus had said. He didn’t move right away, choosing to savor the sensation of her mouth first. Yet, soon, instinct demanded that he thrust and so he fisted the hair at he back of her head and began to move in and out of the wonderful orifice.

He vaguely felt a sense of familiarity, as he took her mouth. There was a feeling of deja vu, as though this wasn’t the first time, he had her mouth wrapped around his cock. It was strange because he knew that this was the first time, he was certain of it. However, the pleasure her mouth brought him took precedence and he wasn’t able to think on it further at the moment.

“You are as lovely as my brother said, Sweetheart, just as I already knew you were,” Elijah groaned as he rocked his hips, enjoying her mouth immensely.

Before long, he scented Eternity’s own arousal, as it waffled up to tease his nose. It made his passion for her rise, adding to hisalready maddening want of her. His hips began to move more rapidly, as the pleasure he felt climbed higher and higher and higher still. He moaned as he thrusted deeper into her mouth, swearing under his breath as he did. He gazed down at her bobbing head, watching as his cock disappeared into her mouth over and over again. It was a beautiful sight to behold, one that helped push him to the edge.

Then the Original finally reached completion, releasing into the otherworldly woman’s mouth with a quiet roar. He forced his eyes to remain open as the pleasure tried to force them shut. He wanted to witness her swallow everything he gave her, which she did eagerly.

Once his body calmed, Elijah gently removed himself from between her lips. He smiled down at her proudly, while she looked at him, waiting for his next command. “You did well, Sweetheart,” he praised her. “Now, I want to be between your legs. Come.”

He helped her back onto her feet and lead her over to the foot of the bed, where he pushed her forward, so that her backside was presented to him. Before he proceeded, he took a moment to remove his suit jacket and then rolled up his short sleeves to just past his elbows to give him more freedom of movement. Then he stepped between Eternity’s parted thighs and grabbed hold of her hip in one hand, while lining his still hard cock up with her entrance with the other.

With one hard thrust of his hips, their bodies were joined. They moaned in unison at the feeling, with the ethereal woman pushing back against him, when he didn’t immediately begin to move. This also felt familiar as though he had been here before, but couldn’t recall why.

“Please, Elijah, fuck me,” Eternity groaned desperately, as she continued to thrust back against him enticingly. “Do it...Elijah!”

Elijah growled warningly at her, not liking the way she attempted to take charge, to make demands of him. He was the one in control here, not her. “Be careful, Sweetheart, about making demands of me,” he murmured threateningly down to her. “I might be so inclined to pull out and send you away, unfulfilled, if you don’t watch your mouth.”

Immediately, Eternity stilled and whimpered.

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckled cruelly, staying perfectly still for a moment longer, just to make a point, before his own need demanded he move.

Elijah slow withdrew almost completely, before he thrusted back into her harshly, earning him a delighted cry from the woman he wanted as his own. He did the same again and again, withdrawing slowly, just to slam back inside. He kept his pace steady, taking his time as he took her.

“I love the way you feel, Sweetheart,” he told the woman at his mercy, as he carried on. “You’re wet for me, so tight. Oh, it’s truly divine to be inside you.”

Eternity whimpered, but didn’t say anything.

Elijah grinned at her, though she was unable to see it. “Do you want to come, my darling Eternity?” He asked her.

She whined pleadingly, but again didn’t verbalize.

“Answer me, Sweetheart,” he softly demanded, pausing in his movements, “or else I’ll stop right now and leave you unfulfilled. Granted, it’s true that my brother can finish you later, but you and I both know that it’s not his cock you want the most, it’s mine. You want me to finish you. So, answer me! Do you want to come? Do you want me to finish you?”

The pale beauty moaned and pushed back against him, despite his earlier warning. “Yes, Elijah. Please, finish me,” she answered him in a breathy plead.

He chortled and picked up his pace immediately, letting one of his hands slip around front to play with her clit as he did. He took her brutally, moving as hard and fast as he dared. She began to scream with his brutal pace, until her walls clamped down on him and she orgasmed with a sharp cry.

Eternity’s end triggered his own and in a few short thrusts, he was coming undone as well, releasing everything he had into her waiting body. The pleasure of his orgasm had been blindingly wonderful, unlike anything he had felt before. He slumped forward over her, feeling boneless from it.

As he kissed her shoulder gently in a show of praise for a job well done, Elijah thought about that nagging feeling of deja vu. He felt it even now, as if he had done all this before, despite knowing he hadn’t.

However, just as he was about to ask her about it, to demand she explain the strange phenomenon, he felt his body stir to life once again. It craved Eternity still, even though he had experienced two orgasms with her. He quickly found himself insatiable and found he could do nothing else, but answer the call, knowing each time he was playing with fire and could be burnt at any time should Niklaus stumble upon them.

**To Be Continued....**


	5. The Suspicions +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

After taking her over and over again for hours, which included taking his clothes off - a normal occurrence for most during Intimacy, but an unusual phenomenon for him, to be sure - Elijah was finally sated...for a time. He rested on his bed with Eternity cuddled up against him. Prior to this, he had put himself back together and then released her from her binds with the intention of sending her back to the slave quarters before his brother returned to find he had broken the rules. However, he wasn’t quite ready to let her go and that had lead him to resting in bed with her laying her head on his reclothed chest and his hand raking through her soft white hair lazily.

This need to cuddle her was as strange as the feeling of deja vu. He had never felt the need to do so with any other before. It left him questioning just what was going on here. So much so that a question to Eternity escaped him before he realized it had, “Who are you?”

Eternity had been playing with his tie as lazily as he had been stroking her hair. She stopped her motions and lifted her head to gaze at him. She looked at his lips and leaned up to kiss him boldly, before she pulled away.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the servant girl Elijah had ordered to alert him to his little brother’s coming home came in to inform him of Niklaus’s return.

All questions and inquiries left Elijah’s mind, as he rose quickly from the bed and demanded the servant to take the ethereal beauty back to the slave quarters, where she was to be cleaned up, as well as to get other servants into his bedroom to clean up the scent of sex. The girl did as he commanded and lead Eternity away swiftly. Before long, other servants were in his room, helping him hide his traitorous activities from his little brother.

Soon, everything was back in order and before the hybrid could discover the truth. The older Original was waiting for Niklaus in the common room of their private chambers with a drink

in hand, as though he hadn’t spent the afternoon making their slave scream in pleasure.

“Did the acquisition go as planned, Brother?” He casually asked as his little brother came to sit across from him.

“I’m afraid not,” the hybrid replied frustratedly. “The slaves I was to acquire had disappeared from the storage containers the bounty hunters were storing them in. It was as if someone had stealthily come in and freed them.”

This wasn’t the first time an acquisition had gone awry in this way. It had been happening for quite some time, at an ever increasing volume of incidents. Both brothers had heard about Eternity and her heroics for protecting the innocent and so, of course, they had thought it was her that had been freeing their potential slaves. However, with the ethereal beauty now in their clutches, it seemed it was not her that was responsible for these acts against them.

“Whoever has been working against our operation must be found and dealt with,” Niklaus growled. “They will not be made into slaves to be sold either. We will make an example of whoever they are and execute them without mercy.”

Elijah nodded, not at all liking the idea of an opponent continuously slip through their fingers. No, he agreed that whoever was freeing their acquisitions needed to be deal with swiftly.

“Perhaps, we should offer up a reward to whomever captures this mystery opponent,” he suggested. “Money does talk, after all, and surely there is someone out there who has the skills to find this culprit for us.”

Niklaus grinned humorlessly, “Yes, it does, Brother. Although, to be honest, I wonder if our little slave is somehow involved in this move against us. After all, we know perfectly well that she’s powerful and quite the heroine, a defender of the weak and all that nonsense. What if she is the mastermind behind this? I mean, who’s to say she isn’t somehow escaping us while we are preoccupied with these recent disappearances of our stock? Perhaps our enemy has been here the entire time.”

The older Original had told his brother that he had been investigating the incidents with the freeing of their captives, when he had truly been busy bedding the very woman his brother was accusing of being responsible. He had been having the troubling incidents investigated, but not by his own hand. He had been lying to him in order to keep his secret love affair with Eternity from him.

Because of that fact, he couldn’t clear the ethereal beauty’s name. Even so, Elijah tried to dissuade his brother’s suspicions. “While I understand your feelings, Niklaus, the slave quarters are always under tight observation, to ensure none escape,” he reminded him. “I highly doubt Eternity is able to leave, not only because of that fact, but also because her great powers are subdued by those trinkets upon her lovely wrists. No, I believe our foe is someone else.”

The younger Mikaelson considered him, looking for anything to be suspicious about in his big brother. He found nothing since Elijah was a master of keeping his cool and composed mask in place. Therefore, he relented in his silent observation of him and sighed, “Well then, I suppose we had best get to work finding out who is responsible, as I am itching to tear someone apart.”

With that, the brothers got to work in sending out word to the world about the reward for the capture of whoever was freeing their enemies. In the weeks that followed, they met with bounty hunters, as well as their allies in high places, to discuss this venture.

Elijah was glad for this bit of trouble, because it distracted his brother from the ethereal beauty. So long as Niklaus was preoccupied with squashing their enemy, he was free to do as he pleased with Eternity, discreetly of course. The hybrid never let anything get in the way of his mission to defeat his opposition, not even the beauty of a rare woman.

Or at least that was what he had thought.

Niklaus was only distracted for a week at the most, before he chose to begin playtime again with their slave. During the day, he would be busy elsewhere, but at night he would call for Eternity and subject her to his whims. All the while, Elijah had to pretend to not be possessive of her, to be perfectly unfazed about his little brother being intimate with the woman he secretly claimed for himself.

Even so, the older Original carried on a secret affair with the otherworldly lady, meeting her in the slave quarters and then dragging her off to some hidden corner of the manor to do all kinds of delicious things to her or to have her do to him. Occasionally, if his brother was out, he’d invite her into his bed, where he would allow her to undress him and touch him as she pleased. They would make love, touching, kissing, and intertwining themselves as proper lovers did.

This phenomenon between them wasn’t just about the physical though. In between bouts of sex, he would engage her in friendly conversation or she would do so with him, talking often about their interests, their dreams, or other light topics.

Every now and then, Elijah would attempt to ask her about the sense of familiarity. However, it seemed as though the forces that be were working against him. Every time he would ask about it, Niklaus would be coming back from his mission or would send word with a need for his council.

Over those few weeks, the pair had grown closer and before long, the well-dressed vampire found himself falling in love with her. He found he was always excited to see her, seeking her company as much as her body. Whenever he wasn’t with her, he was distracted by the sharp pains of longing that coursed through him with their being parted.

Though he was careful, the distraction she was causing proved to be dangerous, as Niklaus was beginning to grow suspicious of him. Elijah had begun to half-listen at their meetings about the issue with their mystery opponent, thinking about the pale beauty. If his little brother found out the truth, that he had been seeing Eternity and laying with her without him or his consent, there might be a fracture between them that they didn’t need right now. They needed to be united or else their entire rule of the supernatural community could collapse.

Still, the older Mikaelson couldn’t give up his lady. The very idea hurt his soul and he couldn’t bring himself to stay away from her, even at the cost of his close bond with his brother.

Then one evening, Niklaus and he sat together in the common room of their private quarters. They each had a drink in hand, as they both were exhausted and frustrated with this mystery opposition that continued to elude them. There still hadn’t been any leads nor any captures and the hybrid was particularly irritable as a result.

“I need a distraction,” his little brother grumbled, before he called to a servant, “Bring to us our little slave!”

Elijah tensed immediately. It was getting harder and harder for him to remain passive. He wasn’t sure, how much longer he’d be able to keep his baser self from rearing it’s ugly head. In fact, he could already feel it stirring as he thought about Niklaus touching her - touching his woman.

Still, he said nothing and kept his mask of indifference in place, even as the servant lead Eternity into the common room by a leash and handed her off to his little brother, who stood from the couch to receive her. He stayed where he was on the couch, watching with an intense gaze masked by nonchalance as Niklaus pulled the ethereal beauty to him and kissed her hotly.

Though to the untrained eye, she seemed relaxed and complacent, the older Original could see the tension in her small, lithe body. It was obvious that she didn't necessarily want his brother’s attentions, but accepted them, because he had told her to all those weeks ago. She submitted to her secret lover’s will as he was her dominant.

Unexpectedly, the hybrid moved his mouth away from hers and began to lay kisses to Eternity’s throat, pausing abruptly and seeming to give her a quick sniff. However, it was so quick, so brief, that Elijah couldn’t be sure that was what he had done. It didn’t mean he didn’t find himself nervous about the idea of Niklaus smelling his big brother’s scent all over her. After all, he had just been with her, earlier in the day.

However, his brother said nothing about not did he gaze at either of them with suspicion or worse, betrayal.

“Yes, this is exactly what I need,” the hybrid said pleasantly, as he pulled away. “My good little plaything to relax me after a long day. Come along, love. Let us begin.”

The older Original wanted to intervene, to stop his brother from having what he had claimed fir himself. However, he knew that he couldn’t do anything without causing a rift between him and his younger sibling. Still, his inner beast raged inside him, to the point he could barely keep hold of it, especially as Niklaus came to sit across from him with Eternity climbing into his lap.

Elijah watched as his brother ravaged her mouth, while his hands slid over her body until the grabbed hold of her backside. He gripped the arm of the couch in a tight grip, hearing the wood creak with the force as he tried his damnedest to keep himself neutral.

Then the hybrid tore his mouth from Eternity’s and looked around her at him. He must have seen the displeased look on his big brother’s face, because he frowned deeply and said, “Ah, Brother. How selfish of me. Since we’ve acquired this rare beauty, you haven’t had a turn to sample her wonders. Would you like to? Perhaps she can ride you and then afterwards, I can have a go at her? Would that suffice for you, Elijah?”

His suspicions that his brother knew the truth only grew. The hybrid knew that he didn’t usually participate, but when he did, it was because he was captivated by the slave. However, he also didn’t necessarily want to decline the invitation outright, because that might also confirm the possible suspicions Niklaus had. Therefore, he made a decision with the hopes that it would quell his brother’s doubts.

As the master of masking his emotions, the older Original smirked as easily as he could muster as he replied, “That sounds delightful.”

“Go to him, love, and ride him for all he’s worth,” Niklaus ordered Eternity, letting her off his lap, so that she could go to Elijah.

The otherworldly woman climbed off the hybrid’s lap and went readily over to the elegant Mikaelson, climbing into his lap with a secretive smile. He wanted to return it, but knew better than to show his affection for the lady in any way in front of his brother. However, that was alright with her, as she understood perfectly well why he remained stone faced.

For the purpose of the ruse, Elijah fisted the back of her head and yanked her head to the side to kiss her lips roughly, prying her mouth open with his tongue and plundering her mouth greedily. She moaned slightly into his kiss and rocked her hips into his needfully. She was behaving what he feared was too eagerly. She might unknowingly alert Niklaus to the truth, if she seemed like too willing a participant.

Therefore, the older Mikaelson decided to move things along quickly, reaching between them to undo his belt and pants, releasing himself from the confines and moving Eternity into position over him. He grabbed hold of her hips and yanked her down into his hardened length without mercy, earning him a loud cry from the woman on top of him.

He kept control of her movements, keeping his grip firm on her hips and lifting her up, before dropping her back down onto him over and over again. He groaned in his pleasure, while she moaned and panted in hers. Their eyes remained ever locked as he moved her. He wanted to kiss her gently, to offer praise, confess to her that he loved her, but he dared not.

All the while, he was very aware of the ever suspicious Niklaus watching them. He glanced at him briefly and noticed the strange way he was looking at him. It was a suspicious, contemplative way that had Elijah suddenly wary of his little brother.

However, Eternity pulled his gaze back to her and she smiled at him in that secretive way, before she mouthed the words, ‘I love you’.

Unable to help it, the older Original felt his heart swell at her confessing words, the very ones that he wanted to say, but was too cowardly to actually do so. He tried to keep his face neutral, but it was futile. The loving feelings he had for this strange creature were too strong to keep from being visible, especially with how she surprised him with her confession of her own feelings toward him. He had been unprepared for that.

In his stupor, Elijah had let go of his control over Eternity, letting the ethereal beauty ride him freely. Inthralled, he watched her as she grinned and moved, lifting herself and dropping back down unaided, over and over again in a rapid pace.

Before long, he was panting and leaning his head back against the couch as the pleasure her body brought his took possession of him. So lost to the carnal feelings, as well as the romantic ones, He allowed the woman to act boldly and lift his hands off her hips to press them against the couch in a strong hold, as she picked up the pace of her movements.

Elijah stared at the mischievously playful way she gazed at him, knowing that he should take back control to keep up appearances in front of his little brother, but was too far gone to care. Quite frankly, he actually enjoyed the way his lady took charge of him, taking her pleasure from him.

They were soon moving together, his hips lifting to meet her as she came down on him. The pleasure rose higher and higher between them, until they were both lost to their joint passion. Then with a few more hard movements, Eternity’s walls were clamping down on his, taking him over the edge with her. Both their bodies seized as they came together and they also jointly cried out into the room in their blinding pleasure.

Eternity slumped against Elijah, holding him close and not thinking, he returned her embrace with one of his own. He caressed her back gently, while she threaded her fingers in his hair lazily. They simply stayed there, lost in their own little world.

They didn’t even notice the cruel, knowing look Niklaus was giving them.

**To Be Continued....**


	6. The Revelation +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

****************

The peaceful, unintentionally loving moment between Elijah and Eternity was abruptly disturbed by Niklaus grabbing hold of the pale woman’s hair at the back of her head and yanking it back harshly, causing her to hiss in pain.

“That was beautiful,” the hybrid murmured to her sweetly. “You did very well, but now it’s my turn to play. Come.”

He forced the otherworldly woman off of Elijah, which caused them both to gasp in surprise at the suddenness of it. The hybrid then pulled her over to the other couch, where he put her on her knees upon the floor with her leaning forward with her hands on the low table between the couches. He made her face the older Mikaelson, whom had quickly put himself back in order in case things were about to go awry and he’d have to act, sensing a bit of hostility from his brother.

Elijah swallowed thickly as he sat there as calmly as he could, suspicious that the hybrid knew the truth, especially with the display of affection they had allowed the younger Mikaelson to witness. Did Niklaus put it together? Was this now an attempt see if what he suspected to be true? To see if his big brother would object to seeing the woman he loved being subjected to sex with another man?

If that was what was going on, he had to be careful. He had to do whatever it took to dissuade his brother’s accurate suspicions.

Niklaus grinned at Elijah, causing the well-dressed Original’s jaw to tighten, despite himself.

Then the hybrid reached to undo his pants and moved into position behind the waiting woman, while she gazed at her secret lover. With one hard thrust, Elijah’s brother joined his body with hers. Both of them groaned at the feeling, with Niklaus swearing under his breath and Eternity bowing her head to keep Elijah from seeing her face.

The younger Mikaelson noticed this and grabbed a fist full of Eternity’s hair, yanking her head up and hissing an order to her, “You will look at him, as I take you. I want my brother to see every expression that plays upon your pretty face, as I take pleasure from your beautiful body. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

When Eternity didn’t immediately respond, Niklaus yanked on her hair harder, causing her to gasp in pain and then growled threatening at him. It was a bold move on her part and the displeased hybrid retaliated by grabbing her face tightly and forcing her to look back at him.

“What was that, love? I didn’t quite catch that,” he said to her.

The ethereal beauty glared at Elijah’s brother and opened her mouth to reply in a less than submissive manner, but a warning sound from Elijah stopped her. Instead, her expression softened considerably, as she answered, “Yes, Niklaus.”

Niklaus looked at Elijah, having heard the sound he made to stop Eternity’s rebellion before it got out of hand. The look the hybrid issued him was one that set the older Original on edge. Turning his attention back to the pale lady, the younger Mikaelson kissed her devouringly, before he pulled away and let her fall forward again onto her hands.

This time, her sapphire eyes remained locked on Elijah’s chocolate ones per the younger Mikaelson’s orders, while Niklaus proceeded to move behind her hard and fast, with enough force to rock her body forward with every thrust.

Elijah watched with his hands balling into fists as he tried to keep himself under control, while his brother took possession of the woman he loved. He wanted to react, to retaliate, but until he was certain that his brother knew the truth without a shadow of a doubt, he swore to remain neutral. It took everything he had not to forcefully stop the hybrid, to put him in his place.

He tried to focus on Eternity, but that only made his possessiveness worse. To see a look of pleasure upon her sweet face that was caused by another man set his blood aflame with rage. He hated it with a vengeance. His baser self wanted to tear his brother apart for daring to touch what was his.

It was fortunate that Niklaus wasn’t looking to prolong his sexual encounter with the otherworldly woman or else he might have. Just as Elijah’s control was starting to slip, the hybrid was coming with a loud groan and Eternity was following suit. Her body seized as her orgasm took her.

Once it was over, his brother sent the exhausted lady away, as he put himself back together. Then Niklaus turned to Elijah with a cool expression. “Would you like to explain to me what is going on, Brother?” He asked him point blank.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Elijah responded as casually as he could muster.

Though, obviously, he knew now that his brother had figured it out - that he had broken the rules by bedding their slave without the hybrid’s consent and had also been engaged in a secret love affair with the immortal queen, he remained stone faced, indifferent.

“Do not play with me,” roared his little brother. “You have fallen for her, our potential enemy! You’ve been sleeping with her behind my back, betraying the pact we made long ago! Do you think that I haven’t been aware of what you’ve been up to when not in my presence? That you could hide your love affair from me? You are a fool, if you did!”

Elijah sighed heavily, “Well, now you know, Brother. There is no excuse for my behavior, but I’m in love with her and she loves me in return.”

“And if your lady love is the foe we seek, then what?” Niklaus retorted. “Will you betray everything we have accomplished? Will you side with her and betray me, your own flesh and blood? Will you willingly tear down our rule over the supernatural community? Will you let everything we have built here burn to ash? For her?”

“I don’t wish to betray you, Niklaus,” the older Original admitted quietly. Then, after swallowing thickly in dread, he asked, “What will you have me do to prove me loyal? I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

The younger Mikaelson thought about it for a long moment, then he finally answered, “You will go to her and part ways. You will cease this traitorous love affair and you will swear to me to never go near her again, not even here in our shared play room.”

Elijah felt like he had been punched in the gut, but he couldn’t say he was surprised that this was what Niklaus would demand of him, to prove his loyalty. Everything in him wanted to rebel against this injustice. He wanted to refuse his little brother, but he valued his brother’s contentment above even his own happiness.

Therefore, with a heavy heart, he looked down at his hands and nodded, “Very well, Brother. If that is what it takes to put your mind at ease.”

“Good. You have until tomorrow evening,” his little brother replied. “If you do not, then I will not rest until you both have suffered greatly for your betrayal.”

With that, the hybrid swept from the room, leaving his big brother alone in the room.

The well-dressed Original sighed heavily and focused on keeping himself together. He sat there for a little while, watching the fire dance in the fireplace. He couldn’t get the visions of his brother fucking his woman, knowing that from now on, he’d be forced to watch Niklaus do so while he watched helplessly. The very idea haunted him, kept him dangerously volatile. He hated what his little brother was to subject him to and wanted so much to defy him, to war with him over Eternity.

So lost to his darker self, he didn’t even go to see his lady, to part ways with her per Niklaus’s unfair demand, until the next morning.

When Elijah came into the slave quarters, he was completely shocked by what he saw...or rather by what he didn’t see. The other slaves that were to be put up on auction were simply gone! She had freed them!

Eternity was there alone, standing calmly at the open window, the very one he often caught her staring out of when he came to collect her.

“What have you done?” The Original asked her breathlessly, confused and alarmed by her actions.

“Isn’t it obvious? Those that your brother has acquired for selling into slavery have been freed,” the shimmering beauty said as she turned to him.

He came further into the room, looking around at the empty space and then back at her with his mouth agape and his eyes wide with realization. “Niklaus with have your head for this, you do realize that,” he said worriedly for her.

Elijah wasn’t a fool. He knew it was always possible that Eternity had been the one they had been after, the one setting slaves free. Quite frankly, he wasn’t all that upset by the confirmation of her secret operation against them - against Niklaus. He had never cared about the slave business, but he had been complacent. However, he feared what his little brother would do to her, when he found out that his suspicions had been true all along.

Eternity grinned at him, “Do you think I fear your brother? Please! I have nothing to fear from him, but he has every reason to fear me.”

Elijah swallowed thickly, torn about what he should do about this situation. On one hand, he was compulsively loyal to his little brother and habitually, he wanted to remain so. However, he knew that his lady was doing the right thing by acting against Niklaus. He knew that what she had done was the right course.

“I’m leaving this place now, to continue the cause to liberate those who are enslaved by your brother,” she informed him. “Come with me, Elijah. Stand by my side.”

He looked at her with wide eyes, hesitant to agree to flee with her, despite everything inside him yelling at him to do so. He wanted to be with her. Yet, he loved his brother and didn’t want to abandon him either. He had been by his brother’s side for so long that he wasn’t sure if he could leave him.

“I love you, Elijah Mikaelson,” Eternity told him sweetly. “I want to be with you and I always have, ever since that night we met.”

Elijah furrowed his brows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

He couldn’t recall having ever met her before she came to them in chains. Though, it would explain her familiarity.

“I was disguised then,” the ethereal beauty explained without him asking. “I met you at one of your auctions. Do you recall the name Evita Claire?”

Elijah did recall that name. He remembered meeting an intriguing woman with short jet black hair and stunning emerald eyes that, thinking on it, had resembled Eternity’s sapphire ones uncannily. They had an immediate connection then too. He remembered being strangely drawn to her, coming up to her at the bar before the auction began. They had struck up a conversation of the flirtatious variety that had lead to a promise to meet after the event.

Normally, he wasn’t one for one night stands with strange people, but he remembered he hadn’t been able to resist her that evening. He recalled the need to claim her then. So, he had - repeatedly for the entire night. However, when the morning had come, Elijah had found himself alone...and deeply disappointed.

“That was you?” He asked his lady.

“Aye,” Eternity nodded. “I had been there to scope out my enemy, to determine the best course of action in my goal to put an end to Niklaus’s slave business. However, I had become distracted by a rather handsome man - the brother of the foe I sought to destroy. I felt such a connect like nothing I’ve ever known and I found my course in it. I was hoping to persuade you to my cause. I had hoped that we could work together, maybe work to change Niklaus’s mind about how he handles his enemies. Perhaps show him a better, more diplomatic way of dealing with those who oppose him. ”

Elijah couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t expected to hear Eternity tell him that she wanted to work with him to change his wayward brother’s mind about how they dealt with enemies. He had expected her to reveal to him that she planned on outright killing Niklaus instead, like most enemies wanted. Yet, she simply want to put his little brother on a different path, one that didn’t result in the loss of a life.

“Elijah, I know that this is a lot to take in and I understand how you must feel with my deceit,” she said, as she came up to him carefully. “I wanted to tell you the truth sooner, but the time simply was not right. But know that I don’t want to kill your brother. I only want to help him find a new path, one that doesn’t involve such wickedness as a slave trade.”

The Original stared at her with an agape expression. He found he had hope that maybe, together, they could maintain the Mikaelson rule, while helping his much darker brother find his way to a lighter path. He had always hoped for Niklaus’s redemption, sought for him to find his humanity that had been lost beneath years of violence and power hunger.

“Eternity, I love you,” he said softly with a hopeful expression. “I -.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Niklaus appeared in front of Elijah.

There wasn’t even a pause, before a sharp pain shot through the older Original’s chest. He looked down in shock as he saw a silver dagger embedded there.

“Indeed, you have betrayed me after all, Brother,” he growled at him angrily. “You have sided yourself with her - our true enemy. I heard you two talking. You’ve been conspiring against me this entire time, haven’t you? Well, now you shall suffer the consequences. Perhaps a few decades in a box will help bring you to your senses, clear the poison that is Eternity from your mind.”

As he succumbed to the sleeping magic of the dagger, Elijah glanced over at Eternity fearful for her. She stared in a state of worry and anger, ready to come to his defense. He shook his head as well as he could at her, as he slowing became paralyzed. She stood down immediately, obeying his silent command.

“And do not worry, Elijah. Your lady will suffer too,” Niklaus whispered to him cruelly. “She shall be at my mercy now.”

And that was the last thing, Elijah heard, before everything went dark around him.

**The End?**


End file.
